So Kiss Me
by Lola Carvalho
Summary: "Tédio. E para Patrick Jane sair do tédio, nada melhor do que algum plano maluco que fizesse as pessoas se confundirem, para só depois entenderem o propósito. Mas plano sobre o quê? Não tinha nenhum caso novo no FBI, apenas papeladas do caso que eles tinham fechado naquele fim de tarde. Então quem seria o escolhido para tirar Patrick do tédio?"


**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Desde que comprara seu trailer, Jane não passava mais do que o tempo necessário no FBI. Ele estava amando sua nova "casa". Era tudo muito prático, fácil, rápido... Sem complicações. Era perfeito!

Porém era também muito solitário, afinal, não dava para receber muitas visitas dentro daquele pequeno lugar.

Em uma bela noite, a lua cheia iluminava o trailer ultrapassando as janelas em frente à cama de Jane. Insônia.

A lua já estava quase dando lugar ao Sol, e nada do sono chegar. Tédio.

E para Patrick Jane sair do tédio, nada melhor do que algum plano maluco que fizesse as pessoas se confundirem, para só depois entenderem o propósito.

Mas plano sobre o quê?

Não tinha nenhum caso novo no FBI, apenas papeladas do caso que eles tinham fechado naquele fim de tarde.

Então quem seria o escolhido para tirar Patrick do tédio?

Já sabendo a resposta, um grande sorriso cruza os lábios de Patrick.

Ele se levanta, prepara uma boa xícara de chá, como era de costume, e depois de um banho bem demorado, ele põe sua melhor roupa e finalmente se dirige até o escritório do FBI.

– Bom dia Lisbon! – ele a cumprimenta com o maior sorriso do mundo

– Bom dia, Jane... O que houve com você?

– Nada, só estou feliz nessa bela manhã... Você não está? – ele perguntou

– Bem... Estou normal. Por que está alegria toda, hein?

– Se eu te contar um segredo, Lisbon... Você promete não contar pra ninguém? – ele sussurrou para que só ela ouvisse

– Claro Jane! Somos amigos, você pode me contar tudo...

– Ok, eu... – ele fez um sinal com a mão para que ela se aproximasse dele, e ela assim o fez, curiosa – Eu acho que... – ele aproximou-se mais dela e cochichou em seu ouvido – Acho que estou apaixonado!

Lisbon espantou-se com a notícia... Jane? Apaixonado?

– Uau... – ela disse – Que legal, Jane. Fico feliz por você... – apesar de suas palavras, em seu coração, Lisbon sentia que ia explodir em ciúme. Ela virou-se de novo para sua mesa, antes que ele percebesse isso em seus olhos.

– Espera, espera – ele puxou a cadeira de rodinhas de volta, e ela parou na frente dele – Preciso de ajuda!

– Como?

– Preciso de ajuda! Sabe?! Já faz um tempão que estou fora do mercado... Não lembro mais como se faz essas coisas.

– Jane, não sou a pessoa mais indicada para o cargo... Peça ajuda ao Cho – ela respondeu ríspida

– Meh, o Cho já tem planos pra essa noite, e além do mais, eu só confio em você, Lisbon.

– Ah é?! E o que te faz pensar que eu não tenha planos para esta noite, hein?

– Você tem planos para essa noite?

– Eu... – ela abaixou a cabeça – não... Mas o que te faz pensar que eu quero passar minha noite de sexta feira com você?

– Por favor, Lisbon?! – ele pediu docemente

– Eu te odeio Jane! – ela disse e então virou-se para sua mesa novamente

– Isso foi um "sim"? – ele sorriu esperançoso

– Sim, droga!

– Ok... Vou passar na sua casa ás nove em ponto... Ponha algum vestido, por favor

– Está bem. Não se atrase!

Etapa 1: concluída!

...

Nove horas da noite Patrick Jane estaciona o carro que ele alugara naquela tarde, em frente a casa de Teresa.

Ele retira do banco de trás do carro um buquê de rosas vermelhas, então caminha até a porta e toca a campainha.

E lá estava ela... De vestido, e linda!

Patrick ficou sem fala quando a viu. Lógico, ela percebeu...

– Boa noite Jane – ela disse sem demonstrar muita animação

– Boa noite Teresa! – ele sorri e lhe entrega o buquê de flores – Nossa, você está... Linda! Uau... – Teresa sorriu.

"Já que ele não está apaixonado por mim, pelo menos sei que me acha bonita..." pensou ela.

Teresa estava relutante quanto a ir neste jantar "teste" com o Jane. Ela não sabia se aguentaria vê-lo praticar flertes com ela, mas que seriam direcionados à outra pessoa.

Mas se ela recusasse, ele provavelmente iria "lê-la" e descobrir que ela o amava, então resolveu aceitar.

Mesmo que isso significasse que ela terminaria chorando enquanto devorava um pote de sorvete no sofá de sua sala.

– Entre! Vou colocar as flores em um jarro – ela convidou com o sorriso mais falso do mundo

– Obrigado...

Ela dispôs as rosas em um jarro e o pôs no centro de mesa da sala, depois ambos saíram.

– Está se saindo muito bem até agora... – ela comentou quando o silêncio dentro do carro já estava constrangedor – Mas tente conversar mais durante o caminho... Faça algumas piadas talvez.

– Obrigado pelo elogio... E pela dica. Mas eu não sei se a mulher que eu estou apaixonado gosta das minhas piadas...

– É, elas são um pouco sem graça mesmo... – ela respondeu tentando parecer indiferente – Se bem que, se ela estiver apaixonada por você também, ela provavelmente vai rir das suas piadas...

– Sério? Você ria das piadas dos seus namorados?

– No primeiro encontro? Quase sempre... Alguns deles eram realmente engraçados – ela ficou pensativa por um instante se lembrando de alguns dos seus namorados e suspirou com o objetivo de fazer Jane ficar com ciúme.

"Ai, fala sério Teresa" ela pensava "Ele está apaixonado por outra mulher, acha mesmo que vai ficar com ciúme de você?!"

Eles chegaram no restaurante e Patrick desceu rápido do carro para abrir a porta para Teresa, que o agradeceu sorrindo.

O lugar era muito romântico e ficava na cobertura do prédio.

As luzes eram baixas e havia uma única lâmpada em um lustre em cima de cada mesa de dois lugares. As paredes ao redor do salão eram de vidro, dando uma incrível vista da cidade.

Patrick puxou a cadeira para que Teresa se sentasse, e logo o garçom veio recolher os pedidos. Massa e um vinho caro.

– E então... – começou Teresa puxando assunto – Quem é essa mulher misteriosa?

– Que mulher misteriosa? – Patrick fez-se de desentendido

– Você sabe... A mulher por quem você está apaixonado... Quem é ela?

– Ah, sim... Ela não é misteriosa...

– É do FBI?

– Sim, ela trabalha lá...

– É a Kim? – ela perguntou

– Por que pensa que é a Kim?

– Ah, sei lá... Vocês meio que... Tiveram uma "coisa" na ilha... Achei que... Sei lá...

– Hum... Entendi.

– Mas e então, é ela?

– Muitas perguntas, Lisbon... Você não deveria estar me ensinando como me portar? – ele fugiu da indagação dela

– Argh! Se eu soubesse quem é, eu poderia te ajudar mais... – argumentou

– Ok... Vou te contar o que você precisa saber para me ajudar. Ela é bonita. Muito bonita... O sorriso dela é... Incrível! Ela é um pouco irritada e mandona. Mas é a mulher mais sensacional que eu já conheci...

– Ok – Lisbon engoliu seco – Vocês já se falaram alguma vez, ou...?

– Já, nós já conversamos...

– Bem, assim vai ser mais fácil então... Vão ter sobre o que falar durante o jantar, isso é bom!

O pedido chegou e eles comeram quase em silêncio, exceto por vezes que Teresa engolia os nós em sua garganta e dava dicas para Patrick.

– E esta música, é dedicada aos jovens casais... – disse a cantora, e então a música Kiss Me de Sixpence None The Richer começou a tocar.

– Você também pode leva-la para dançar, se no restaurante que vocês forem tiver música – ela disse, inevitavelmente lembrando-se de quando ela e Jane dançaram More Than Words.

– Me ajuda a treinar? – ele perguntou, já se levantando e estendendo a mão, convidando-a para dançar

– O quê? Dançar? Não, Jane, isso já é demais! – Isso ela não suportaria.

– Ah, por favor, Lisbon! – ele fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado

– Uma música, e depois vamos embora! – ela disse alargando o sorriso de Jane.

Ambos foram até o centro da pista de dança de mãos dadas, e logo que chegaram, Patrick passou sua mão na cintura dela e Teresa espontaneamente descansou sua cabeça no ombro dele.

Kiss me  
(Kiss me) out of the bearded barly nightly  
Beside the green green grass  
Swing swing (swing, swing)  
Swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and  
I will wear that dress*

– Eu devo falar alguma coisa durante a dança? – ele perguntou

– Com uma música dessa, você poderia pedir um beijo – ela disse, porém se arrependeu no exato momento que as palavras deixaram sua boca

Kiss me  
Beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
Out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and  
Make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon sparkling  
So, kiss me**

– Me beije? – ele perguntou. Teresa afastou a cabeça do ombro dele, e o olhou em dúvida. "Eu ouvi iso mesmo?" pensou ela

– Como?

– Me beije!

– Não! – ela se afastou dele – Não, você já está passando dos limites, e... Quer saber? Isso não foi uma boa ideia, eu preciso ir...

– Teresa, espera! – ele segurou seu braço impedindo-a de sair

– Me solta, Jane! Se você soubesse... – os olhos dela começavam a se inundar com lágrimas teimosas

– Teresa, acho que você é quem não sabe... – ela parou para prestar a atenção – Não estou apaixonado por outra mulher...

– Não?

– Não!

– Então por que está fazendo tudo isso? Por que tinha que me trazer aqui?

– Porque não é por outra mulher que eu estou apaixonado, Teresa... É por você!

– O quê?

– Eu estou apaixonado por você!

– Jane, eu... Eu...

– Shh... – ele depositou o dedo indicador em sua boca – Não diga nada, apenas... – ele inclinou-se sobre ela, passou a mão por trás da sua nuca, trazendo-a para mais perto.

Ela não o rejeitou, então ele se aproximou mais e tocou os lábios dela com os seus próprios, em um delicado beijo.

Teresa por sua vez, ergueu suas mãos até os cachos dourados de Patrick e aprofundou aquele beijo, doce e terno.

Por mais que o desejo deles fosse permanecer ali, naquela demonstração de amor, o ar e as dúvidas o afastaram um do outro.

– Jane...?

– Sim, eu sei... É tudo muito confuso. Mas, podemos deixar as perguntas para depois? Quero aproveitar essa dança com você...

– Ok!

Kiss me  
Beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
Out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and  
Make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon sparkling  
So, kiss me***

– Amo você Teresa! – ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela

– Acho que isso responde as minhas perguntas – ela disse e encostou sua testa na de Patrick

– Então me beije!

_* Me beije_  
_(Me beije) longe da moita de cevada ao anoitecer_  
_Junto à verde, verde grama_  
_Balance, balance (balance, balance)_  
_Balance rodando_  
_Use aqueles sapatos e_  
_Eu usarei aquele vestido_

_** Me beije_  
_Sob a Via Láctea_  
_Me guie_  
_Para fora, no solo enluarado_  
_Levante sua mão aberta_  
_E chame a banda e faça_  
_Os vagalumes dançarem_  
_A lua prateada está cintilante_  
_Então, me beije_

_*** Me beije_  
_Sob um crepúsculo leitoso_  
_Me leve_  
_Para fora, no solo enluarado_  
_Levante sua mão aberta_  
_E chame a banda e faça_  
_Os vagalumes dançarem_  
_A lua prateada está cintilante_  
_Então, me beije_


End file.
